Precious?
by OxVanillaPeachesxO
Summary: Kaiku's brother just died, and she went into the forest out side of Konohakagure to cry it out. But when she meets a certain blonde Akatsuki member, why does her tears stop? Slight DeidaraOC if you put on your spetacles and squint really hard.


**Me: Wazzuh? A little one-shot about my OC, Kaiku, and Deidara. I was deciding against posting this, but then I said, "Hey, what the heck? Why not?" So, here it is.**

**REMEMBER MY COPYING RULE: If you think I'm copying off of you (I need evidence first), shoot me, burn me, shove ashes down hobo's throat. Simple.**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm sorry, Kaiku. Your brother is gone."_

That was all it took for me to run away from Konoha, tears streaming down my cheeks. My only family was gone, and there wasn't shit I could do about it.

I fled into the woods, ignoring the pleas behind me to come back, wiping frantically at stray teardrops and darting through the green scenery, my lungs begging me to stop. I ignored my body too, pounding relentlessly on, getting faster as I got farther away.

My body betrayed me after two hours, and my legs gave out from under me, sending me falling to the forest floor and slumping against a nearby tree. My head was pounding, and I was still bawling like a little baby. I think I scared away animals, because it was silent in the forest surrounding me. It was just me and the trees, who were staring down at me, laughing at my anguish and chortling happily, feeding off my misery.

I finally calmed down to hiccups and sniffles after awhile, and it was beginning to get really dark. I could see expertly in the night, almost better than in the day. It was just part of my bloodline. I didn't have a big-shot eye thing like the Sharingan or Byakugan, but I had the Shokubutsu **(I'm pretty sure that means "plant" in Japanese, but I can't be sure)**.

My Shokubutsu was unique, and I was the last person in my family to harbor it. I could basically control anything that had to do with or was a plant, and it really came in handy sometimes. Like now for example, because I was basically reading the brainwaves of the plants around me, giving me night-vision-like sight in the gloomy forest. I felt a chakra presence, and I saw a flicker of movement in the east.

I pulled out a kunai knife and blinked once, and my Shokubutsu came into effect, and I got into a fighting stance. Who would be traveling in a forest this late? It would probably be around midnight or something, and I read that an Akatsuki alert was in this area. Then I froze.

_Akatsuki. _The most dangerous-and well known- group of S-rank criminals in Japan. And they could be prowling around here, right this moment, and I was here? How stupid was _I?_

I hid behind a tree trunk, sucking in my breath and wiping perspiration from my forehead. The immense amount of chakra was _way _too close now, and I figured whoever it was, was only about 20 feet away from me. I formed a familiar hand sign and summoned a bunch of large, bulky vines from the ground. They were silent and deadly, like a snake, and I smiled bitterly. I hoped I would at least have a fighting chance.

The person stopped at the exact tree trunk I was hiding behind, and I cursed my bad luck. I riskily peeked around and saw a blonde head drooped down, and I recognized a black cloak with red cloud patterns. So it _was _a member of the Akatsuki.

I scanned my brain for the information on a blonde in the bingo book I was assigned to read, and I came up with Deidara, the bomb artist. Didn't he have mouths on his hands that swallowed up special clay and made bombs that could destroy entire villages?

Oh boy.

I stealthily snuck away from the tree trunk, trying not to reveal myself. It reminded me of a game of hide-and-seek with my twin brother, and that brought out a sniffle of sadness from me.

I smacked my forehead and Deidara looked up, and I sighed wearily. Gawd, thanks to my stupid nose, now I was going to die.

"Uh..." I said and backed away from the blonde slowly and cautiously, not wanting to provoke him to blow me to pieces. "Sorry I disturbed you..."

A smirk formed on his lips. "Who said I was disturbed, yeah?"

"Er...oops."

Great, nice going Kaiku. Now he was going to bomb you to oblivion. But to my surprise, he just smirked again. What, was this his way of luring me to let my guard down so he could attack? Well, no siree was _I, _Rokaiku Unei Ujikura, gonna fall for it.

My eyes narrowed. "Aren't you gonna blow me up or something?"

"No. And why are you crying, hm?"

Wait, I was _crying? _Just to make sure he wasn't lying, I touched my face and found out that indeed, thick tears were cascading down my cheeks like the Niagara. I guess, subconsciously, I had thought about my twin bro and my emotions were pouring out of my eye sockets. Bleh.

"N-No I'm not," I said stubbornly and quickly wiped the falling tears, but they kept coming.

"Yes you are un."

"Nuh unh."

"Yuh hunh."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I am _NOT!" _I shouted and crossed my arms. However, he just smirked again and shrugged.

"Whatever, hm." Jeez, I wanted so badly to punch that smirk off his stupid face, but then I was committing suicide.

"Well, why do you care? Aren't all Akatsuki supposed to be heartless and evil, not caring for anyone but themselves?" I said smartly and pouted. Again, he shrugged.

"Maybe." Then he leaned closer to me, and I felt a blush coming to my face. I had never been that close to a boy in all nineteen years of my life, and it felt weird. Especially since it was a boy from the Akatsuki. "And maybe I'm not like the rest of them."

Oh, please. He wasn't like all the selfish bastards in that clan. Riiiiight. "Ugh, get away from me."

"Like you don't like it, Kaiku, un."

Ew, gross! What the hell was he suggesting?! "Gross, dude." And then I stopped arguing with Deidara. How did he know my name? I didn't think I was wearing a "Hi, My Name Is Blah Blah Blah" name tag.

"Wait...how did you know my name?" I asked, stepping away from him and sitting down on one of my vines.

He rolled his blue eyes (more like eye). "Duh, you're the only one left from the Ujikura Clan, un."

I was that famous? "But my brother just died yesterday. How did--" And I stopped as a smirk grew on his face. Then I gasped in utter horror and socked him in his face, and he grunted.

"YOU! You killed Kaiko, didn't you?!" I screamed and growled at him. "You mother (bleep)ing BASTARD!"

"Hey, the little brat was asking for it. Besides, he wouldn't leave--" I cut him off by quickly forming complex hand signs, then I muttered angrily:

"Bloodlust Vine Jutsu."

It's kinda hard to explain this jutsu, but basically it finds whatever pulsating blood in the area and attacks it, but even I have to be a bit cautious when I use it. Anywho, my numerous vines turned a deep red that was full of hatred-_my _hatred- and started attacking Deidara. At first, he dodged them well, but my loyal plants became faster and faster with each blow, and the Akatsuki blonde started to tire.

His movements became slightly sloppy, and I smirked bitterly, a bloody red filling my vision. Oh boy. I had just released one of my mental boundaries; this wasn't gonna turn out too good.

Finally, Deidara came after _me _and swung a fast uppercut at me, but I moved out of the way and retaliated by kicking his stomach. Again, he grunted, but he grabbed my ankle and twisted it forcefully, causing me to yelp and grit my teeth. He was _seriously _killing my mojo.

Deidara threw me violently against a birch, and I hit my head too hard for my own good. I clutched my head, and found out that a warm, sticky wetness was covering my crow-black hair. Uh-oh. I was bleeding. I groaned and forced my body to stand up, straggling like a drunk but finally coming to a still fighting stance. I quickly formed another set of hand signs.

"Enemy Strangle Jutsu," I said and blinked once, and I felt the Shokubutsu becoming even stronger as the familiar neon-green eye pattern covered over my violet eyes. The attacking vines turned a deep purple, and I caught Deidara off-guard. The vines wrapped tightly around his neck-once, twice, thrice, four times- and squeezed.

He opened his mouth and let out a silent plea. I tasted blood on my tongue, and the crimson liquid rolled down my chin, and I spat on the ground. The copper-tasting liquid was overbearing my sensitive mouth-the jutsu was wearing me to the bone. But, I had expected _way _more out of the blonde missing-nin. Wasn't he in a threatening, maniacal group that were basically unstoppable?

Gosh, where have _I _been?

But anyways, I was getting tired, and Deidara was getting strangled by my vines. Unfortunately, I had forgotten all about his stupid bombs and he formed a hand sign, weakly, and managed to get out:

"Katsu..."

**_BOOM!_**

I flew back, a horrible burning in my left arm and in my right knee, and when I crashed through a tree, another giant **BOOM! **made me feel _seriously _light-headed, and I collapsed to the ground, groaning. Of course, he had somehow managed to blow me to smithereens without me knowing, and it sucked.

My vines started slowly retreating from Deidara's neck, but I willed them to keep their choke-hold. Luckily, I could focus just enough so that the plants wouldn't release their grip on the blonde, and I staggered to my feet.

"You...bastard," I choked out and threw up blood, staining the forest floor. Of _course, _he _actually SMIRKED _while he was getting choked. How the hell did anyone smirk when they were being freaking choked?!

I fell to the ground again and the vines let go of Deidara, sinking into the ground to rest and regain their power. I wished I could go with them. Deidara rubbed his neck, which had giant bruises on it, and stumbled over to me, grabbing my collar and pulling me up.

"This...teaches you a lesson un. Don't mess with me..." he whispered feebly, and I spat in his face.

"Bastard."

He threw me into the same tree, again, and red filled my vision, and I could feel my Shokubutsu fleeing from my body, retreating back into the dark part of my mind. Without it, and I was against a member of the _Akatsuki, _I was basically dead.

"But, unfortunately un, I won't kill you." I managed to look up at him with a semi-confused stare on my bloody face. What? He was letting me go?

"Why...?" I coughed, retching more blood. Ugh, by the time I passed out, I would have lost half my blood.

"Because...you seem too precious to my mind."

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat in my hospital bed later, thinking about what Deidara had said about me being too precious. How was I precious? What was up with the blonde Akatsuki that made him say I was _precious?_

And when I looked back on it, I actually found myself thinking that Deidara...he was a little precious to me, too.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

**Me: DONE! Of course, they don't officially get together in the end. They just start looking interested in each other, like they've known each other for awhile or somethin'. But anywho, did ya like it? WAIT, don't tell me by PMing me, REVIEWS PEOPLE!! So click that green-and-white button below here and tell me how I did! Constructive criticism is wonderful, but don't go too far by saying stuff like, "THIS WAS SOME BULL. I HATED THIS. YOU SUCK." Cuz that's just mean, people.**

**R&R!**

**---------**

**Me: Oops, I had to rewrite this cuz half the story was in bold. -.- Stupid mouse, awweh.**


End file.
